Godzilla vs Destroyah 2, Destroyah's Revenge
by Pikazilla
Summary: Destroyah is back, with Spacegodzilla and Hedorah. The trio attacks earth and even godzilla and his friends appear to be no match for the kaiju.
1. The aliens have landed

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRigh head), SSpacegodzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound hedorah makes.**

As always, King Ghidorah attacks monster island to try to concur the world. Since Anguirus is so pissed off all the time, and since King Ghidorah is attacking his home, Anguirus fights him to the death.

**A**:Hey King Ghidorah, how do you wear a hat? You have three heads and which one do you put the hat on?

**KM**:First, what hat will fit on my head? Second, if there's any head to wear the hat, it's this one.

**KL**:Ohh, it has to be you. Just because you're the middle head, doesn't mean you get all the credit.

**KR**:You better watch it or I'll bite you.

Anguirus noticed that King Ghidorah was very distracted and tried to attack him, but King Ghidorah's middle head got decapitated by a laser beam.

**KL**:Ahhh… So, who wears the hat now?

**KR**:Oh for once, will you SHUT UP!!!!

Rodan was sleeping while this was happening, until his rest was disturbed when a certain heavy dinosaur landed on his back.

**R**:OWWW!!!

**A**:Sorry dude.

**R**:WHAT THE HELL?!

**A**:I said I was sorry.

**R**:Well tell me this, since when does an overweight dinosaur fly out of nowhere and land on me?

**A**:Ever since two giant aliens attacked me, and I'M NOT FAT!!

Rodan went to the battlefield, where he found a slaughtered king ghidorah.

**R**:Wow, I didn't thing Godzilla could do this.

**KR**:N..n..not G..od…zilla. His…clone.

**R**:You have been watching too many Godzilla movies.

**KL**:Does that make any sense?

**S**:Well, look who's here.

**H**:Your that bird that's with Godzilla. Cuuuuuuurah

Spacegodzilla and Hedorah descend onto the ground. Since Hedorah is flying by shooting pollution from his ass, Rodan can barely breath.

**R**:First, 'cough', I'm a dinosaur. 2nd, I'm out of here.

Rodan tries to fly away, only to get blasted by the duo.

**H**:So, Spacegodzilla, should we kill him now? Cuuurah.

**S**:No, not yet, I want you to tell Godzilla that Destroyah is back.

**H**:And before we go, I'm giving you a gift.

**R**:Is it an all you can destroy trip to Tokyo?

Hedorah slashes Rodan's chest, giving him a permanent scar, then he knocked him out with his air pollution. The two return to space to witness their evil plan coming together.


	2. The Message

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpacegodzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound hedorah makes.**

By the time Rodan recovered from his fight against the two aliens, it was dawn and time was running out. Rodan flew around Monster Island and saw Godzilla and Mothra (larva) having a sushi party.

**G**:Oh, it's Rodan. Do you want some sushi?

**M**:Yeah, there's giant crab cake and radioactive roasted shrimp.

**R**:Is that Ebriah?

**G**:Yeah.

**R**:Sweet, can I join?

It took an entire hour for Rodan to remember to tell Godzilla the news.

**R**:This calamari is out of this world. Wait a minute…. Damn It!!

**G**:What?

**R**:I just remembered, Anguirus and I were attacked by Spacegodzilla and Hedorah.

**G**:The crystal-guy and crapzilla? I hate those guys.

**R**:Oh, and they said that Destroyah is back, whatever that means.

**G**:DESTROYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!

**M**:Who's Destroyah?

**R**:And how long has Anguirus been behind me?

**A**:Hi.

**G**:I wasn't always called Godzilla. They used to call me Godzilla JR.

(Since many fans know who Godzilla Jr, we'll skip the story.)

We need to stop these guys before it's too late. I going to find Destroyah.

R:I want to find Hedorah.

M:Do you know where he would be?

R:In the most polluted area in the world, California.

A:Exactly.

Everyone splits up to find the evil kaiju. Can our heroes defeat our enemies in time?


	3. Mothra and Anguirus vs Spacegodzilla

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpace Godzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound Hedorah makes.**

Anguirus and Mothra travel across Japan to try to find Spacegodzilla. They try to have a friendly conversation, but it is not going very well.

A:So, are you single?

M:Don't push it. We are not even the same phylum.

A:What's a phylum?

M:We also have very different IQ.

A:What's an IQ?

M:I am so accurate.

Anguirus and Mothra continue their search for godzilla until they get an ovious clue on where he might be.

A:What is it?

M:A crystal.

A:Cool, lets go.

M:Uh, Anguirus, we found Spacegodzilla.

A:Realy! Where?

M:Uh, where all the crystals are.

A:Are you single?

M:NO!!!

A:What is that?

M:You are so mental.

Anguirus and Mothra go to the field of crystals on Mt. Fuji. They find Spacegodzilla charging his energy for his future fight against Godzilla.

M:Look, there's Spacegodzilla. Anguirus, we need to surprise…

But before Mothra could conduct a plan, Anguirus jumps into the air and spins twards Spacegodzilla. It would of worked, however, Spacegodzilla stopped him with his telecanetis and tossed him off the mountain. As Anguirus tumbled down the hill uncontrolibly, mothra sneaked behind Spacegodzilla and hid behind a rock.

S:That guy is so desperate, I sware.

Mothra starts shooting webs at spacegodzilla.

S:Huh? Is it snowing? I never seen snow so big, it must be delicious.

Spacegodzilla eats the "snow".

S:Eww, ahh, 'cough'. What the hell?

Spacegodzilla notices that mothra was hidding behind the rock.

S: Crystal Synthesis!!!

Spacegodzilla sends Mothra flying into the air. Spacegodzilla also tries to use his telicinethis to toss Mothra around, but Mothra was imune to his abillities.

S:I can tell that you are no ordinary kaiju.

Anguirus reapears somehow, and attacks Spacegodzilla, only to be thrown off the mountain again.

A:Crap. OUCH!! Crap. OUCH!!

S:Now, to get rid of mothra.

But Mothra is nowhere to be found.

S:Well, that was easy.

Spacegodzilla starts to take a nap, but something bit him in the tail.

S:Ahhh!! AHHHH!!! Get it off, get it OFF!!

Mothra hangs on to Spacegodzilla's tail, until Spacegodzilla slams her onto his crystals.

S:WHAT THE HELL?! That's it, it's time to finish this. CRYSTAL BEAMS!!!

Mothra is badly damaged and tries to retreat. Anguirus digs underground and tried to jump out of the hole and onto Spacegodzilla, but hit his head on a crystal. Spacegodzilla tossed him onto Mothra and both kaiju rolled down the hill and into the sea.

NOTES

Webs-Mothra larva's main weapon is to produce a lot of silk from it's mouth. Any foe mothra attacks will eventualy become tied up like a mummy.

Crystal Synthesis-Spacegodzilla creates a crystal that shoots out from the sky. The crystal can sometimes be over 130meters tall.

Psychic-Spacegodzilla and Mothra are psychic. Some kaiju are immune to psychic powers.

Crystal Beams-Spacegodzilla's crystal holds a lot of energy that strengthens him. The crystals can produce electrical beams from the tip.


	4. Rodan vs Hedorah

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpace Godzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound Hedorah makes.**

Rodan arrived in California in a matter of minutes. Hedorah was attacking Hollywood and eating the cars.

H:Urrrrr. Man, I'm bored. I should watch one of the movies here. They better be more exciting than that King Kong remake.

R:Yeah, I hated that movie.

H:Well they did hire the right actors but the plot... Wait. You again? CURRRRAH!!

Hedorah starts chasing Rodan. Rodan however is more agile than Hedorah and does a loop de loop to get behind him. Rodan was able to pin Hedorah down.

H:CURRRAHHH!!! You can not defeat me. I am the ultimate kaiju. I am the best!!! OUCH!

Rodan starts throwing buildings at Hedorah.

H:Urrr, agh, OW, MY EYE!!

Hedorah jumps into the air and slams into Rodan. Rodan falls near the Hollywood walk of fame.

R:This guy is tough. OMG!!!

H:What?

R:Godzilla is in the Hollywood walk of fame!!

H:Are you on the walk of fame too?

R:No.

H:HAHA.

R:Shut up Bitch, you are nowhere to be found.

H:Then I'll put my mark.

Hedorah starts shooting sludge everywhere. Rodan tries to fly away.

H:Sweet, I didn't know chickens can fly. Urrr.

Rodan isn't flying away. Instead, Rodan is charging into Hedorah.

H:AGH!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HIT MY EYE!!!

Hedorah starts chasing Rodan in his ufo form. Rodan tries to lure Hedorah to Diablo Canyon, where he is hopping to get Hedorah electrified by the Power plants. However, Hedorah shoots him down before he could get there. Hedorah breaks Rodan's neck, hopping to kill Rodan. Hedorah heads to the nuclear plant to absorb the nuclear waste.

NOTES

So far, in each film with Hedorah, Someone pokes out his left eye.

Godzilla is on the Hollywood walk of fame.

Diablo Canyon has two nuclear plants owned by PG&E.


	5. Godzilla vs Destroyah

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpace Godzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound Hedorah makes.**

Godzilla looks everywhere in Japan to try to find Destroyah, yet he is constantly interrupted by SDF and pathetic kaiju.

**G:**That makes 7Zillas, 3Kamacuras, 525,600 people and the Ebriah from yesterday, and still no Destroyah.

Just then, he saw one of Destroyah's off springs swimming in the ocean.

**G:**Heah you!!!

**D:**AHHHH!!

The little Destroyah panicked and dived under the water.

**G:**OK….

Godzilla followed the Destroyah to find a swarm of krill, or so it seams.

**G:**You think a whale would be somewhere near hear.

A whale was near the swarm. However, he instantly turned into a skeleton.

**G:**That's not a good sign.

The swarm morph together and transform to Destroyah.

**D:**GODZILLA!!!

**G:**Destroyah!? I thought my father destroyed you.

**D:**No one can destroy the Destroyer!!!

Destroyah grabs Godzilla's neck with his tail.

**D:**You always were weaker than your father.

Destroyah unfolds his chest armor and charges up for an attack.

**D:**Feel my Wrath!!!

But while Destroyah charges up Godzilla starts punching him in the stomach. Destroyah starts puking out of control.

**D:**Ahhhh!!! Urrg! Ehh…

Godzilla gets Destroyah's tail off of his neck and hits Destroyah hard with his fist, sending him flying. Destroyah, however, quickly recovers.

**D:**Don't get too cocky!

Destroyah's horn glows orange. Destroyah starts charging into Godzilla.

**D:**Laser Horn Katana!!!

Godzilla quickly evades Destroyah's horn, only to get grabbed by Destroyah's tail and is tossed to the seafloor. Destroyah stomps on his head.

**D:**Godzilla, you fool. Why can't you accept defeat?

**A:**Because you will never win Destroyah!!

Anguirus dives into the water and tries to attack Destroyah, but Destroyah divides into two Destroyahs, an Aggregate Destroyah and a flying form Destroyah. The Aggregate Destroyah bodyslams Godzilla to make sure that he doesn't move while the flying Destroyah carries Anguirus out of the ocean and into the air. Destroyah finds King Ghidorah, who is now Mecha King Ghidorah.

**KL:**Do you think that we have any chance of ruling this planet?

**KR:**No

Destroyah tosses Anguirus onto the cyborge. Both kaiju are caught in an explosion from Mecha King Ghidorah's self destruct device. The flying Destroyah flies back to Godzilla.

**G:**Anguirus, don't help me ever again.

Godzilla tosses the Aggregate Destroyah at the flying Destroyah and shoots his radioactive ray at them, creating a dust cloud. The flying Destroyah divides into 4 juvenile Destroyah and grabs Godzilla's limbs, immobilizing him. Destroyah brutally attacks Godzilla and sent him falling down a trench.

NOTES

Destroyer was Destroyah's original name. It was changed to avoid confusion.

Destroyah's tail has a claw on it that can grab things.

Destroyah's chest armor can unfold to shoot a powerful beam only shown in a deleted scene. The armor also protects his weakspot.


	6. Monster Island

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpace Godzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound Hedorah makes.**

Godzilla retreated back to Monster Island. Mothra is in a cocoon and Rodan is drinking radioactive waste. Anguirus can barely stand up.

**G:**What happened?

**A:**We got our kiloton assed whooped.

**M:**DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!

**G:**Ok. And Rodan is drinking what?

**A:**Radioactive waste.

**R:**Beware the wrath of Fire Rodan!!!

Rodan quickly passes out.

**G:**You think that a dangerous substance like that would be fatal. Instead, it gives us new abilities.

**A:**Well, it does give Rodan constant vomiting.

**G:**We need to stop being lazy piles of crap and defeat them.

**R:**I WILL SURVIVE!! I WILL SURVIVE!!

**M:**Great, now he's singing.

**R:**I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!!!

**M:**MAKE IT STOP!!!

Rodan farts.

**R:**Ohhh. I needed that.

Rodan passes out.(again)

**G:**You guys are pathetic.

**A:**I agree.

**G:**I remember that my father would defeat any kaiju that would destroy the planet, despite the odds.

**A:**Yeah, and now he's dead.

Godzilla, being pissed off by Anguirus, slams him to the ground, kicks him and tosses him into the ocean.

**G:**If we team up together, we can defeat them. What do you say?

There was a long pause. Rodan was too intoxicated to think correctly.

**R:**Sorry babe, I had terrible gas from my ass.

Godzilla starts slapping Rodan in the face.

**G:**GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!! If you don't, the earth will be DOOMED!!!

**R:**I'm not wearing pants.

Godzilla starts walking towards the beach.

**A:**Where are you going?

**G:**I'm going to kill those guys.

**A:**Do you know where they are?

**G:**No.

**M:**That's ok, I got 100 Fairy Mothras searching for them.

**G:**Fine, once they find them, we can leave.

**A:**What if we do lose? What will happen?

**M:**Do you know Venus? That planet is covered with sulfuric acid and no animal can survive the atmosphere except Hedorah. That's because Hedorah attacked that planet before it came to earth. If Hedorah can make Venus into the wasteland that it is today, who knows what will happen to earth.

As for Spacegodzilla, those crystals can multiply after 3 days if they are left untouched. Each crystal is able to create 6 other crystals of the same size. In one month, one crystal can create a million crystals.

And Destroyah's oxygen destroyer blasts can convert into gas and float into the atmosphere while still being able to destroy anything it touches. If a large amount spreads across the atmosphere, it could incinerate the planet. Destroyah is the biggest threat to the universe since it can create micro oxygen to survive on any atmosphere and can easily incinerate planets, maybe even the stars will die.

Rodan slept through the entire speech.

**M:**THAT'S IT!!!

Mothra's cocoon explodes. Mothra (imago) flies out of the large dust cloud and rams Rodan.

**M:**You are going to respect my authority!

**G:**Well now that you're ready, lets go.

Godzilla swims in the sea while Mothra flies into the horizon as they follow a fairy Mothra that will lead them to Hedorah. Rodan tries to follow them.

**R:**Wait for me! You know I have a bladder problem!

Rodan, who is still drunk, falls into the water, where he will try to recover from being mentally crazy while Godzilla and Mothra find Hedorah. Anguirus stays at monster island, watching Family Guy.

**A:**IT'S THE GIANT CHICKEN!!!


	7. Godzilla and Mothra vs Hedorah

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpace Godzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound Hedorah makes.**

Godzilla and Mothra find Hedorah swimming in an ocean. Hedorah is near a small island with a large volcano. The Island is about half the size of Monster Island.

**G:**I have an idea. I attack from underwater while you attack him when he surfaces or tries to fly away.

**M:**No. Hedorah will be in the water, that's when he's at the strongest.

**G:**How do you watch so much about him?

**M:**I have his movies.

Godzilla swims under Hedorah and grabs his tail. Godzilla spins around in the water and tosses Hedorah. Hedorah is sent flying into the island.

**G:**That's how I killed Kumonga.

Godzilla and Mothra arrive at the Island with a pissed off Hedorah. Hedorah shoots eyebeams at Godzilla. Godzilla shoots his atomic breath at Hedorah and hits his left eye.

**H:**Urrr! Why does this always happen to me?!

**G:**Why does 'what' happen to you?

**H:**Something always hits my left eye!

**M:**Then get an eye patch.

**H:**And look like a pirate?

Godzilla whispered to Mothra.

**G:**Mothra, distract him so I can surprise him.

**M:**Hey Hedorah.

**H:**Urr?

**M:**Why are you evil?

Godzilla sneaks behind Hedorah.

**H:**Everyone makes fun of my gas, right before they got killed by it. I also can't get a girlfriend.

**M:**I can tell.

Hedorah starts crying. (His tears are polluted water)

**H:**You're just like them!! WHY!?

Godzilla grabs Hedorah and thrashes him around before blasting him with an atomic ray. However, when the blast creates a smoke cloud, Hedorah transforms into his flying form.

**M:**It's Hedorah's flying flounder form!

**G:**No, it looks more like a pancake.

**M:**I think he's just a pile of crap.

**G:**You mean he's crapzilla?

**H:**ENOUGH!!! I will not be insulted by the likes of you!

Hedorah starts hovering around in circles above the ocean.

**H:**Nerhterb ym esir esir! Ujiak wen a mrof dna Sharodeh ym rehtegot nioj!

**G:**What the hell is he doing?

**M:**Hedorah must be doing some stupid chanting.

**G:**What about that song that you're fairies sing? Talk about gay.

**M:**Hey, I respond to it because it's so annoying. It's the only way to shut them up!

Hedorah continues his chanting, which causes smaller Hedorahs to rise from the ocean. The smaller Hedorah fused together with the larger flying Hedorah. Hedorah transforms into his humanoid form, but he now is taller and has longer limbs.

**H:**Now that my power has increased, you two must decide. Will you surrender, or die?

**G:**Will you shut up!!!

Hedorah stretches his left arm, grabbing Godzilla and slamming him into the volcano. Hedorah starts making some loud gurgling.

**G:**Hedorah, I think you need antacids.

Mothra rams Hedorah in the head, causing his puking attack to miss.

**G:**You were going to puke on me?

**M:**That puke can burn your skin to the bone.

**G:**Like I just said, Hedorah needs antacids.

**R:**Godzilla, Look Out!!

A giant flying crystal almost flew into Godzilla's head.

**G:**Rodan?

**R:**Yeah, it's me, I'm FIRE RODAN!!!

**G:**Are you still drunk?

**R:**SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

**M:**He is drunk.

Spacegodzilla slowly floats down onto the island.

**S:**Hedorah, what's the matter with you? You're getting sloppy.

**H:**They're harder to defeat than I thought.

**S:**Lets finish these guys off and get back to the plan.


	8. Mothra and Anguirus vs Spacegodzilla 2

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpace Godzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound Hedorah makes.**

**S:**This Godzilla is stronger than the one I fought.

**G:**That's because I'm his son, Godzilla Jr.

**R:**You are Godzilla Jr?

**G:**Yes, I already said that. How can you not realize that I am a different Godzilla?

**R:**Well I was hibernating until those Xiliens woke me up and allowed me to be in the Godzilla Final Wars movie. I sort of forget after a while.

**A:**And I was also hibernating to recover from when Mechagodzilla broke my jaw.

**G:**What about Mothra?

**M:**I was destroying a meteor in space. The lack of oxygen really makes you dizzy.

**S:**You guys should shut up!!!

**H:**You talk more than my mother does.

A small Hedorah pops up from under the sea.

**H:**I heard that!!!

All the other kaiju, including Spacegodzilla, start laughing out of control.

**H:**CUUUUUUURAH!!!!!!!

Hedorah rams into Godzilla and Rodan, causing all three kaiju to fall into the sea.

**S:**Now that you're alone, I can crush you with my strongest transformation!!!

A large Meteorite starts falling towards the earth. It becomes close enough to become visible.

**M:**Is that a crystal?

**S:**No, it's a hot dog. OF COURSE IT'S A CRYSTAL!!!! WHAT ELSE DO I USE?!?! Once the crystal lands, I will get enough energy to transform into Super Space-Godzilla!!!

Mothra shoots an antenna beam at the crystal, vaporizing it. Spacegodzilla is shocked.

**S:**CRAP!!!!

**H:**Nice going idiot!

Godzilla and Rodan start attacking Hedorah. Hedorah starts swimming away. Spacegodzilla flies into space, trying to retreat from Mothra.

**S:**I shouldn't attack while I'm at my weakest, Godzilla and his allies are very powerful, but once I transform, no one will be able to defeat me.

Spacegodzilla lands on the moon, only to find Mothra there to.

**M:**What kept you? I have been waiting forever.

**S:**How did you get here?

M:I can fly stupid.

**S:**In space?

**M:**Yes. Why are you surprised? You can fly in space to.

While talking with Mothra, Spacegodzilla creates a crystal behind her and tries to shoot it at her.

**S:**Well maybe I should clip your wings.

Mothra dodges the crystal, but Spacegodzilla redirects it, causing the crystal to fly towards Mothra head on. Mothra uses her telekinesis to stop the crystal.

**S:**This isn't over, this is just the beginning!!!

**M:**No, chapter 1 was the beginning, this is chapter 8.

Mothra shot lightingbolts from her wings, badly burning Spacegodzilla.

**S:**I will not die, I am Spacegodzilla, the strongest monster in the universe!!!

**A:**SPACEGODZILLA!!!!

Anguirus appears from the horizon of the moon, riding a nuclear missile. Anguirus jumps off of the missile as it flies away.

**A:**Don't worry Mothra, I'll save you!

M:Anguirus? How are you breathing in space?

Anguirus' eyes swell up at an alarming rate.

**A:**Good question.

**S:**Well I don't want you to explode, so I'll kill you by throwing you into the earth's atmosphere, where you will crash into the ground.

Using his telekinesis, Spacegodzilla tosses him into the planet. Since Spacegodzilla was distracted, Mothra thrashes Spacegodzilla. Spacegodzilla surrounds himself with crystals but Mothra destroys them. However, when the dust cloud lifts, Mothra finds out that Spacegodzilla escaped.

Notes-Super SpaceGodzilla can be found at

pikazilla1956 dot deviantart dot com


	9. Dinosaurs vs Hedorah

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpace Godzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound Hedorah makes.**

Godzilla and Rodan continue to chase Hedorah, until Anguirus crashes into Hedorah from space.

**G:**What just happened?

**R:**I don't want to know.

Hedorah grabs Anguirus and tosses him over the horizon.

**A:**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………

**G:**That's how I killed Kumonga.

**R:**We know that already!

Hedorah stares at Rodan.

**H:**You two are a real pain in the ass.

**G:**I have pain in my ass too. It's a giant rash.

**H:**Urrr? I'll kill you, and I know just how to do it.

**R:**With a dance contest!!!

Rodan starts imitating Judson Laipply and starts dancing.

**R:**You ain't notin' but a hound da doga!!! Trying on my tie. Well, Something something something you ain't no friend of mine.

Hedorah looks at Godzilla.

**H:**Is he always like this?

Godzilla points to a container of nuclear waste that Rodan brought.

**G:**Only when he gets drunk.

Hedorah jumps on the container of nuclear waste.

**H:**BEER!!!

**G:**It's not beer, it nuclear waste!!!

Hedorah drinks the container anyways. Hedorah, now drunk, dances like Rodan.

**H:**Can't touch me…………………..Can't touch me.

**G:**Watch out Rodan, you have competition.

**R:**Everyone loves kung fu fighting…

Rodan slaps Hedorah, and then he kicks him in the stomach.

**R:**YAH, WHA!! Those cats are fast as lightnin'.

Rodan karate chops Hedorah, and then he headbutts him.

**R:**HOO, HAA!!

**H:**Is that all you got?

**G:**Hey Hedorah.

**H:**What?

Godzilla blasts Hedorah in his face with his atomic ray.

**G:**I hate dance contests.

**H:**OH SHIT!! MY EYE!!!

Rodan rams into Hedorah's groin.

**H:**OH SHIT!! MY TOXIC CUBES!!!

**G:**I didn't need to hear that.

Hedorah punches Godzilla and Rodan. Hedorah then divides into microscopic Hedorahs, creating a large swarm. The swarm dive underwater and disappears from sight.

NOTES

If you don't know Judson Laipply, then you don't know youtube. (he has a video called evolution of dance)


	10. Evil Rebel

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpacegodzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound hedorah makes.**

Spacegodzilla and Hedorah returned to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean where a large dome made out of bone lies. The kaiju go there to tell their master, Destroyah, the bad news. At first, it looks empty, but then a familiar voice echoes through the water.

**D:**Why are you doing here? I told you that this place is off limits!

A large swarm of microscopic Destroyahs fuse into one large kaiju.

**H:**Hey, you're bigger than before.

**D:**Yes I am. But why are you here!?

**H:**Well…

**S:**It was Hedorah's falt.

**H:**What?

**S:**Hedorah got attacked by Godzilla but I came to help him. He wasn't very good at fighting.

**H:**What about you? You retreated into space when it was getting good.

**S:**Well why would you have problems? You're a pile of crap. Why would someone fight crap if they can get shit all over their face?

**H:**Coward.

**S:**Weaking.

**D:**SHUT THE F UP!!!!

Destroyah becomes enraged, sending a powerful shockwave that slammed into Spacegodzilla and Hedorah. Destroyah's anger boils the water.

**D:**You two get back to the surface before I slaughter you.

**H:**Yes sir!

**S:**No.

**D:**WHAT?!

Spacegodzilla teleported his crystals from Mt Fuji. The crystals start spinning around him.

**S:**I'm sick and tired of taking orders from you, I'm going to concur the Universe.

**D:**You're brave but stupid, no one can defeat me.

Destroyah shoots an Oxygen Destroyer energy ball at Spacegodzilla, but his crystals block the attack. Destroyah shoots three Oxygen Absorber attacks that surround Spacegodzilla. The three energy balls attack Spacegodzilla with heavy damage.

**H:**Urrr? I wonder who I want to win?

**D:**I am your leader, you shall respect me.

Spacegodzilla tosses a crystal at Destroyah, but his tail grabs the crystal and crushes it. Destroyah charges at Spacegodzilla, but misses. Spacegodzilla shoots Destroyah with his Corona beam. However, Destroyah transforms back into a swarm of tiny Destroyahs. Some of the swarm transforms into a cocoon, causing Spacegodzilla to be unable to move. The rest of the Destroyahs transform into a sword, slashing Spacegodzilla. Despite the deepness of the cut, there was no blood. Destroyah let Spacegodzilla go and transforms back into his Final Form. Spacegodzilla absorbs some of his crystals, which caused his cut to disappear and heal.

**D:**You're lucky, I was only using half of my power.

**H:**Man, I don't want to fight you boss.

**D:**Then listen to my orders and don't be a dumb ass boob like this pile of crap here.

**H:**For once, someone other than me is considered a piece of crap.

Spacegodzilla and Hedorah swim away to return to their missions.

**S:**I swear, I will be the strongest kaiju of all time and defeat Destroyah.

**H:**Sure, sure. What ever.

NOTES

Since there's no air in space, Spacegodzilla can stay underwater for as long as he wants.

Oxygen Absorber attack is a video game only attack.


	11. Destroyah on Monster Island

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpacegodzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound hedorah makes.**

Spacegodzilla returned to Mt. Fuji to create more crystals and start some heavy training. Spacegodzilla tosses rocks at himself to practice his defenses, or just because he's gone crazy with rage. He continues to do this until he gets knocked out. As for Hedorah, he just kept on eating pollution.

**H:**I eat to get stronger and I'm stronger when I eat.

As Hedorah gets fatter and lamer, Destroyah travels across the world, killing anything and everything. Destroyah is only 10miles away from Monster Island, where he hopes to find Godzilla.

**D:**Godzilla!!!!

Although Godzilla lives on Monster Island, he's not there. Instead, Anguirus is there, skipping through channels.

**A:**What's up with you?

**D:**Where's Godzilla?

**A:**He's looking for someone called Destroyah. I don't know him, but I know one thing, he's a major bitch.

Destroyah was about to screech in rage, but he realizes that since Anguirus doesn't know who he is, Destroyah decided to play along.

**D:**What are you doing?

**A:**Watching tv. Even though I'm Japanese, I don't understand why people watch Pokemon.

**D:**Do you have any unique movies?

**A:**What, porn? I only have those anime ones.

**D:**No, I mean like Godzilla films.

**A:**Oh, _those_ movies. No, only Mothra has those movies.

**D:**Where is she?

**A:**Looking for Destroyah.

**D:**This Destroyah guy must be really powerful.

**A:**I don't care.

Destroyah notices Mothra flying towards Monster Island.

**D:**Who's that?

While Anguirus turns his head, Destroyah disintegrates into a swarm of small Destroyahs, which is small enough to be invisible in human eyes.

**A:**That's Mothra. Huh? Where did he go?

**M:**Hey Anguirus. Did anything happen while I were away?

**A:**Some guy with a huge horn came over here. He just left.

**M:**Huge horn? Did he have wings?

**A:**Yeah, he had two big wings and two smaller ones.

**M:**What about a long tail?

**A:**Yes, with a claw at the end of it.

**M:**YOU DUMB-ASS!!! THAT WAS DESTROYAH!!!

**A:**My bad.

**M:**I'm telling Godzilla right away.

**D:**No you're not.

Destroyah returns to his final form and rams into Mothra. Destroyah punches Mothra, and then he grabs Mothra with his tail. He electrifies Mothra with millions of volts of electricity before he slams her to the ground.

**A:**I just remembered that I have to go to… McDonalds, in New York. I don't want to be late!

Anguirus tries to run away from Destroyah, but Destroyah grabs his tail and tosses him through the horizon.

**A:**THIS IS LIKE HOW KUMONGA GOT KILLED!!! I'M GOING TO SEE YOU IN HELL MAN!!!

While Anguirus is flying, he notices something in front of him.

**KL:**I told you flying is safer than walking.

**KR:**What's that?

Anguirus crashes into King Ghidorah and both kaiju are caught in a ball of explosion.

**KL:**We suck.

Destroyah leaves the island, thinking that he has killed Mothra and Anguirus. He heads towards Japan, planning to attract Godzilla by destroying some cities. As he leaves, Mothra's body turns brown and starts hardening.


	12. Rebirth of Mothra

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpacegodzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound hedorah makes.**

Godzilla finds a knocked out Anguirus in the middle of the ocean. As he drags him by the tail towards Monster Island, he notices Rodan flying.

**R:**OMG OMG OMG!!!!

**G:**What's wrong?

**R:**It's terrible!!! HURRY!!!

Rodan flies away at supersonic speed. Godzilla tries to follow him as fast as possible. After one minute, Rodan flies back to Godzilla.

**R:**Speed up slowpoke.

**G:**Shut the hell up.

They reach the island, where they find Mothra in a brown hardened shell. Two Fairy Mothras, who are being controlled by the Mothra fairies, are circling Mothra and are chanting a certain familiar song.

**M:**Moth-u-ra Yah Moth-u-ra.

**R:**I can't make these things stop singing that Mothra song.

**A:**The MOTHRA SONG!!! Run away!!!

Anguirus runs away from Monster Island and swims to the bottom of the sea.

**A:****There's a hole in the bottom of the sea **  
**There's a hole in the bottom of the sea **  
**There's a hole, there's a hole **  
**There's a hole in the bottom of the sea.**

**G:****What happened?**

**M:****Mothra and Anguirus got attacked by Destroyah.**

**G:****WHAT!!!**

**Godzilla starts destroying the island because of his rage.**

**R:****Godzilla, calm down!**

Rodan rams into Godzilla, causing him to stop his rampage.

**G:**Wha, wha, what happened?

**R:**You became more dangerous than Dick Chaney with a shotgun.

**G:**Well I'm not going to sit and watch the world become destroyed by Destroyah. Destroyah will pay for killing Mothra.

**M:**mmmmm

**R:**What?

**M:**I'm not dead. I'm in a cocoon.

**R:**Again?

**M:**Yes, again. I'm trying to be Armored Mothra.

**G:**I don't know what that means but it sounds cool.

**R:**I like to talk and chat but, DESTROYAH AND HIS GANG ARE DESTROYING THE PLANET, DID YOU GUYS FORGET THAT?!?!?!?!?

**G:**Fine, lets go.

**R:**Bye Mothra.

**M:**Get back here!!!

Godzilla and Rodan try to find Destroyah, Hedorah and Spacegodzilla. Mothra is left on Monster Island, preparing for the showdown against Destroyah. Anguirus returns to Monster Island.

**A:**Hey Mothra, do you like Family Guy?


	13. SATAN?

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpacegodzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound hedorah makes.**

Hedorah and Spacegodzilla are in Tokyo, waiting for Destroyah. Hedorah is not in his final form. Instead, Hedorah is in his Super form. Hedorah's feet are now a toxic tornado that is constantly expelling toxic gasses. His right hand has four cannons that can shoot large sludge balls that can burn through anything. His eyes are bloodshot but can fire a larger eye beam than before. Hedorah is drinking radioactive waste and getting drunk while Spacegodzilla is absorbing more of his crystals.

**H:**I'm telling you, hot chicks are not whores unless you know that they are whores.

**S:**So, you don't know someone's personality from their appearance?

**H:**No, I'm saying people in the anime movies are very lucky.

**S:**True, but why are we talking about hot anime chicks?

**H:**I'm not drunk, I have a speech impediment.

**S:**_[pause_You are very drunk.

Destroyah finally returned from a mysterious mission that he never mentioned.

**D:**My minions, what's up.

**S:**What gives? We have been waiting for you for 10 hours!

**D:**I had to kill Mothra and Anguirus, they were in my way.

**H:**You killed Mothra?

**D:**I guess so.

Spacegodzilla notices that Destroyah is holding something in his tail.

**S:**What do you have behind you?

**D:**Did you have to ruin the surprise? I was saving it for Godzilla.

Destroyah tosses the surprise over his head. It looks like a large kaiju, one almost as big as Destroyah. The creature has a dark aura that creates a screeching sound that sounds like thousands of suffering souls.

**H:**What is this thing? He looks like a devil.

**D:**He's not just a devil, he is SATAN, the one and only!

**S:**Satan's a kaiju?

**D:**Yeah, and once I absorb him, I will be unstoppable. Imagine, the power of hell, death, evil, all that power, mine to control.

I WILL BECOME A GOD!!!!

Destroyah creates a cage from his hand, made out of tiny Destroyah that covers Satan. The cage slowly engulfs him.

**S:**Destroyah, I can't allow you to do this.

**D:**Why? Why can't I be the strongest creature of all time?

**S:**Because that is going to be me.

Spacegodzilla's crystals turn into yellow glowing dust. Spacegodzilla absorbs the energy from the crystal remains, causing a huge explosion. Out of the smoke comes Spacegodzilla's ultimate form, Super Spacegodzilla. His body has fused with the crystals and his size is increasing. He is so powerful that if he was in Dragonball Z, Super Spacegodzilla will **pwn** everyone.

**D:**Ahh crap.


	14. Pukezilla

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpacegodzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound hedorah makes.**

Spacegodzilla rams into Destroyah, sending him flying into the air. Spacegodzilla flies towards Destroyah and bites his arm. Destroyah morphs his tail into a stinger, which he thrusts into Spacegodzilla. However, the stinger was unable to dig through Spacegodzilla's crystal armor, so Destroyah goes into his dust form.

**S:**What's wrong Destroyah? Are you a fat ass chicken, or a bitch?

**H:**Ouch, don't go overboard.

**S:**Do you need to be drinking radioactive waste at a time like this?

**H:**Why should I care? I'm more drunk than a German in Las Vegas, and you're hot Mothra. THERE I SAID IT!!! **I LOVE YOU MOTHRA!!!!**

**S:**_[pause_When I rule the world, or die, you stay far away from this planet.

**D:**You're an overconfident piece of shit!!!

Destroyah, in his final form, punches Spacegodzilla while flying at 600mph. Spacegodzilla flinched, but didn't receive any real damage. However, Destroyah uses his laser horn to slash through Spacegodzilla's armor and cut off his right arm.

**S:**AHHH!!!

**D:**Stop disobeying me. Join back to the dark side.

**H:**What is this, Star Wars? I want something original. Why does everything have to be copyrighted?

Spacegodzilla creates a new arm, replacing the old one.

**H:**Oh, now he's magic, great.

**S:**It's not magic.

**D:**Hedorah, stop getting drunk and help me.

**S:**Don't listen to him, you're way better than this guy, you don't have to listen to him.

Destroyah chokes Spacegodzilla with his tail.

**D:**If you disobey me, this will be your fate.

Spacegodzilla's crystals glow red before both Destroyah and Spacegodzilla are caught in an explosion. Spacegodzilla is unharmed by the explosion.

**S:**Hedorah, why are you listening to him? What has he ever done for you?

**D:**I'll give you North America. It has the largest landfills and is the most polluted place on earth.

**H:**Ahh, well… I don't…

**D/S:HEDORAH!!!**

Hedorah panics and accidentally hits both kaiju with his laser eyes.

**D:**What the hell!? What was that for?

**H:**Sorry dude, I freaked out.

**A:**No kidding.

Anguirus somehow snuck behind the evil kaiju and is drinking Hedorah's toxic waste.

**A:**Now, now this is some great, uh, soda beer. I like feeling high as a kite.

Anguirus starts glowing until he dims down. Anguirus is now completely blue.

**A:**Sweet, I have a super form. In your faces!!!

**H:**Well, we have a super form too.

**S:**Yeah, it's no surprise.

Anguirus stomach starts making some weird noises.

**A:**Sweet, I have a mouth beam. BEWARE MY WRATH!!!

Anguirus starts puking.

**D:**What was that?

**S:**Indigestion.

**A:**OMG, that was so crazy. Maybe I shou…

Anguirus pukes again.

**A:**Uhh, (cough), oh man.

**H:**I don't fell good.

Hedorah pukes.

**A:**Nasty.

Anguirus pukes.

**A:**OMG, My Stomach Is on Fire.

**S:**I have an idea…

Spacegodzilla eats a whale from the aquarium, then he spits out the chewed up animal.

**A:**Oh crap.

Anguirus pukes, causing Hedorah to puke. Spacegodzilla starts laughing.

**H:**Oh, so that's your game? Take this you bastard!!!

Hedorah starts drinking the puke. Spacegodzilla fells sick.

**H:**You know what… **THIS PUKE IS FREAKING SWEET!!!**

Mecha King Ghidorah descends from the sky.

**KR:**Hey guys, what's up?

Spacegodzilla pukes.

**KL:**What the hell was that?

Anguirus pukes, causing the right head of Ghidorah to puke.

**KM:**Are you ok?

**KR:I JUST LOST MY LUNCH MAN!!! I'm not ok.**

**H:**Do you mind? I'm trying to drink this puke.

Spacegodzilla pukes.

**S:**I feel dizzy.

Everyone but Destroyah and Satan pukes (The metallic head of Mecha King Ghidorah pukes out oil).

**D:**I'm surrounded by idiots.

**A:**Someone just kill me now.

A giant energy blast sends Anguirus and King Ghidorah flying.

**D:**Finally, those guys are gone. Thanks Hedorah.

**H:**I didn't do it.

**D:**Spacegodzilla?

**S:**I was puking my brains out, man!

The three kaiju slowly turn their heads. Satan somehow escaped Destroyah's prison. Satan sends an earth shaking roar.

**D:**Ahh crap.


	15. Devil Destroyah

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpacegodzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound hedorah makes.**

Satan slowly walks towards the three kaiju. Each step he takes shakes the ground like a giant earthquake.

**H:**Destroyah, didn't you defeat Satan before?

**D:**Yeah, but he was very tough. In fact, he's even stronger than before.

**S:**Well he's no match for me.

**H:**You know, this is all your fault. If you allowed Destroyah to absorb Satan, then we wouldn't be in such a mess.

**S:**Why are you guys so worried about this one guy? He's just…

Satan slashes Spacegodzilla in the chest. Despite Super Spacegodzilla's crystal armor, Satan's claws rip through it like paper. Satan then punches Spacegodzilla in the face, smashing the crystal armor and sends him flying.

**H:**Holy Crap!

Hedorah sneezes, causing a large amount of liquid acid to burn Satan's face. Satan roars in pain.

**H:**Maybe Spacegodzilla was right, maybe he's a wimp.

Satan stares at Hedorah with his evil eyes.

**H:**Uhh… I was… kidding?

Satan grabs Hedorah's head and slams him to the ground. Hedorah tries to get up but Satan kicks him, sending him flying and crashing into Tokyo Tower.

**H:**Ouch. Wait a minute, why does Tokyo always rebuild this thing? Some random kaiju will just destroy it again.

While Satan was distracted, Destroyah snuck up behind him and cut his body in half. Satan falls to the ground without his lower body connected to him.

**D:**Finally, now to finish you off.

**S:**NO!!!

Spacegodzilla, who still has his armor badly slashed up, tries to ram into Destroyah, but Destroyah evades him, then he impales him.

**D:**Stop interfering with my plans. Either you listen to me or die!

Destroyah tosses Spacegodzilla into a large building.

**H:**Wow Destroyah, you're more evil than George Bush (and just as power-hungry).

**D:**That's not good enough, I need to be the most evil, powerful creature in the universe, and absorbing Satan will make me a God of Destruction!!!

Destroyah stretches his hands over Satan. Satan starts turning into dark purple and black dust, which Destroyah absorbs. When Satan is completely gone, Destroyah releases a large amount of energy. The light created slowly dims down. When the light disappears, Destroyah is turned into stone.

**S:**Uhh.. what happened?

**H:**Destroyah is STONED!!!

**S:**In more ways than one.

**D:**I'm still alive!

**H:**Really?

**D:**I'm undergoing a transformation, make sure that no one attacks me while I'm like this.

**S:**Like I give a damn. I'm going home.

**H:**Home? What home?

**S:**Anywhere but here.

Spacegodzilla flies away, but then gets cut in half by an unseen force.

**H:**OMG!!!

**D:**What's going on?

**H:**Can't you see what's going on?

**D:**No, my eyes have turned to stone along with the rest of me body.

**H:**Ok…

Hedorah walks towards Spacegodzilla, but gets caught in a tornado. Hedorah then gets caught on fire.

**H:**Oh !!!! Oh !!!! Oh !!!!

Spacegodzilla regenerates and gets up.

**S:**Who is responsible?

Armor Mothra and Rodan appear from the sky. Rodan's wingspan is larger and has two cannons in the middle of the wings.

**M:**It's us, you bastards.

Hedorah jumps into the ocean to get rid of the flames. He pokes his head above the water.

**H:**How the hell did you get super forms?

**R:**Popular demand.

**S:**Where's Godzilla?

**M:**He can't swim at mach 50, so we left him there. The last thing he said was, 'come back here you son of a bitch!'


	16. Return of Godzilla

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpacegodzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound hedorah makes.**

**S:**You guys might look different, but that means nothing.

Spacegodzilla starts growing spikes from his back. He also becomes 30ft taller.

**H:**Oh man, that is sweet. Let me try.

Hedorah focuses his energy, but instead farts.

**R:**That was loud and deadly, a frightening combination.

**H:**Well I don't know what can be more embracing.

**S:**I know… Hey Mothra!

**M:**What?

**S:****Hedorah likes you!**

Both Mothra and Hedorah start blushing.

**M:**W,what?

**H:**YOU BASTARD!!!

Hedorah's hands and body has increased in length and his eyes became more bloodshot.

**H:**I throttle you!

**D:**Kick him in the jewels.

**R:**Isn't his entire body made out of jewels?

**S:**Nah, crystals can be jewels but, you know what, just forget it.

Rodan flies towards Hedorah and starts pecking his left eye.

**H:**OH SHIT, MY EYE!!!

Hedorah punches Rodan.

**H:**Why is it that in each movie I'm in, my left eye gets poked out!

Hedorah shoots large laser beams from his eyes in the air.

**H:**That was sweet.

Hedorah shoots at Rodan with his laser eyes, but Rodan's shoulder cannons also shoot a beam that collides with Hedorah's.

**S:**Sweet, a beam fight.

Hedorah's beams seem to be to powerful for Rodan's shoulder cannons.

**M:**Don't you have a mouth beam too?

**R:**Ohh yeah.

Rodan blasts a hole into Hedorah's head. Hedorah regenerates.

**R:**What is with you guys, why did you always have to regenerate?

**G:**I don't know.

**R/M/S/H/D:**Godzilla?!?!


	17. SDF Ahhh crap

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpacegodzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound hedorah makes.**

**M:**Finally, you made it.

**R:**What kept you?

**G:**I was watching this movie.

Rodan reads the title of the movie's dvd box.

**R:**Arnold Schwarzenegger, Lou Ferrigno, Mr.T, Giant Muscleheads All Out Attack?

**G:**It's a 1990s movie that teaches you how to work out while having a story about the greatest buff guys beating the crap out of each other.

**H:**Who wins?

**S:**HEDORAH!!! SHUT UP!!!

**R:**Is that video really important?

**G:**I also have a secrete weapon….

**M:**What is it?

Godzilla pulls out a dead Gigan (GFW) from the ocean.

**G:**This!!!

**S:**(pause)Is that Gigan?

**G:**Yes. Not only is he a weapon, but he's a tuba!! With him, I can perform the sacred _BROWN NOTE._

**M:**Godzilla, that's a myth. You can't…

**G:**Silence!!!

Godzilla blows into Gigan's mouth, causing a loud, deep sound to shoot out Gigan's ass. Godzilla puts Gigan down.

**R:**(pause)Nothing happened.

**G:**Wait for it.

After a 3 second pause, Hedorah rips out a large fart.

**S:**_OH GOD!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR BOWELS?!?!?!_

While Spacegodzilla was distracted, Godzilla runs towards Spacegodzilla and punches him. Godzilla grabs his tail and tosses him into a building.

**H:**Isn't that how you killed Kumonga?

**M:**Actually, Kumonga is still alive.

**G:**How do you know?

**M:**Because he's over there.

Kumonga is looking at the kaiju from the top of a hill. He starts shrieking some stuff to someone.

**D:**What is Kumonga doing here?

Some Mothra fairies (controlled by the Mothra fairies) appear.

**M:**Kumonga has decided to join the special defense forces so they can destroy all the bad kaiju.

**R:**Why don't you ladies stop telling idiotic crap to us and get a job.

**G:**Why did he join?

**M:**Well, lets just say that America is known for making a lot of illegal drugs.

Suddenly, the Gotengo, Super X3 and Kiryu appeared.

**H:**Why is Kiryu here?

**M:**He's out of retirement.

Spacegodzilla destroys the Mothra fairies with his mouth beam.

**S:**Finally, they shut up!

**H:**Great, we're outnumbered. Can we have more members please?

**KR:**What about us?

Destroyah's right hand emerges from his statue like state. His hand grabs Mecha King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah explodes.

**G:**ahhh crap.


	18. Destroyah's Rampage

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpacegodzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound Hedorah makes.**

Destroyah slowly raises his giant hand into the air, but it is instantly attacked by the Super X 3. The hand becomes frozen in ice by the Super X 3's cadmium missiles.

**M:**It's frozen in ice!

**S:**Hey Hedorah, lick it.

**H:**What?

**S:**There's a rumor that if you lick ice, your tongue will get stuck.

**H:**Cool.

**D:**WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING???? ATTACK!!!

**H:**Easy man… If you stop being a bitch, then we'll kill these…

While distracted, Godzilla tosses a factory at Spacegodzilla's head.

**H:**Urr?

**G:**That's for having sex with Mothra.

**M:**WHAT?

**G:**Yeah, I saw you having sex with Spacegodzilla! WHY MOTHRA, WHY?!?!

**M:**Where did you get a crazy idea like that?

**G:**It was on a online magazine. It got 50,000 views. 50,000 VIEWS!!!

**M:**That was some random fan magazine… I guess from a porn site. Perv.

Spacegodzilla rams into Godzilla, sending him flying.

**G:**Crap Crap Crap Crap! (CRASH!!!)

**S:**The only chicks I'm having sex with is some sexy anime chick. But since they're only 6ft tall… umm… Yeah I would bang Mothra.

Mothra decapitates Spacegodzilla with one of her armored wings. Spacegodzilla slowly regenerates while no one is looking

**M:**JUST BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY FEMALE IN THE NOVEL DOESN'T MEAN I GET INSULTED BY WHOEVER WANTS TO GET LAID!!!!

**R:**Can I insult you?

**M:**Do you want get laid.

**R:**Well, I prefer women with a chest, but I'll do you.

While everyone was talking to each other, the Gotengo and Kiryu were drilling at the frozen Destroyah since paragraph 4.

**D:**You idiots, get these guys off of me!

Hedorah shoots a sludge ball at Gotengo, but the ship evades and the acid ball hits the statue like Destroyah.

**D:**It burns!!! It burns!!!

**H:**Sorry dude.

Hedorah transforms into his flying form, but is shot down by the super x 3. Spacegodzilla, now fully regenerated attacks the super x 3, but Kiryu stops him. Kiryu uses a double hammerlock on Spacegodzilla. Godzilla starts beating Spacegodzilla up and Rodan slashes up his face. Kiryu starts electrocuting Spacegodzilla until spacegodzilla's crystals glowed red. Spacegodzilla shrieks in pain.

**M:**Inflict Spacegodzilla with more energy, his body will overload and he will die.

**R:**Inflict? Who uses the word inflict today?

**G:**Rodan, just do what she said.

Rodan charges up for a Uranium heat beam (Rodan's beam attack) but Hedorah bodyslams Godzilla, Rodan, Kiryu and Spacegodzilla.

**H:**Hell yeah! How do you like me now?

**S:**First of all, don't try to be cool you're not. Second, get off of me.

Hedorah gets up.

**H:**Sorry.

Suddenly, the Gotengo is flung into the air and hits Rodan. The Super X 3 is on fire and is descending fast until it finally crashes. Both airships start their auto repair systems.

**R:**Who did that?

**G:**Destroyah.

**M/S/H/R:**Destroyah!?

Destroyah's transformation was complete. Devil Destroyah has been released.

**R:**Ahh crap.

**H:**Why does every chapter have to end with 'ahh crap'? It sounds so gay, and wh…

Hedorah is ko-ed by Devil Destroyah's morphing claw.

**G:**(pause)Da-amn!

**D:**Godzilla... you will be the first to die. Your fate had been sealed. You will burn in hell, just like your father.

**G:**You'll never win. (pause) Mothra, I just remembered something really important.

**M:**What?

**G:**NeoMonsterIsland, that's were I saw that comic.

**M:**Will you forget about the comic! We are about to fight for the fate of the universe…

To see Devil Destroyah, go to

pikazilla1956. deviantart. Com


	19. GotenMechagodzilla X

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpacegodzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodzilla, DDestroyah)**

**cuuuuuuurah or urrr is the gurgling sound Hedorah makes.**

Destroyah slowly walks towards the heroes. Godzilla charges up his atomic ray and fires, but Destroyah disappears into a black mist. He reappears above Godzilla and morphs his left hand into a machete he slashes Godzilla at lightning speed, head-butts him and sends him flying with a giant punch.

**M:**HOLY S!

Rodan shoots a uranium heat beam at Destroyah, but Destroyah reflects it with his hand. The beam hits Spacegodzilla in the face.

**S:**WHAT THE HELL MAN!?!?!?

Destroyah glares at Spacegodzilla.

**S:**(_pause_)Carry on.

Rodan rams into Spacegodzilla. As Spacegodzilla tries to get up, Destroyah increases the length of his arm. As he grabs Rodan, his arm falls off. Mothra is slashing Destroyah at lightning speed. Mothra cuts off Destroyah's legs, arms and head. However, his body-parts turn into the black mist. The mist morphs back into Destroyah. Rodan notices this while he's flying around the city.

**R:**I can't believe it, after all that, there's not a single scratch on him.

**H:**URRR!!!

Hedorah rams into Rodan.

**H:**You guys are pathetic, there's no way you can win.

**R:**I didn't want to do this, but I'll have to show you my ULTIMATE ATTACK!!!

Rodan farts.

**R:**That was not it.

Rodan starts spinning in the air. As he spins faster and faster, he aims his beak at Hedorah. Rodan disappears, but Hedorah has a gapping hole in his body. Hedorah's head then gets squished. As Hedorah shrieks in pain, he is flung into the air, and then he is sent falling into the ground. Rodan reappears on the top of a skyscraper, very exhausted.

**G:**Whoa dude!

Rodan pukes

**G:**Whoa dude.

**M:**Godzilla, I could use some help here!

Destroyah is trying to pummel Mothra, but her shield blocks his attacks. However, Mothra's shield is weakening fast. Godzilla tosses a building at Destroyah's head, knocking him down. Godzilla walks towards Mothra. Destroyah slowly gets up.

**D:**Godzilla, I'll kill you, just like how I killed your family.

Spacegodzilla appears and crashes Mothra into a building (by using his telekinesis). Destroyah gets up and strangles Godzilla with his claw like tail. However, a giant beam hits Destroyah in the back, inflicting him with great pain.

**G:**Nice one Rodan!

**R:**That wasn't me, do you think the animators will make me this powerful?

It was Goten-Mechagodzilla X (hey, if you have a better name for it, tell me). The Gotengo split in half and fused with Kiryu's arms. The Super X 3 is put on Kiryu's back like a jetpack.

**H:**Spacegodzilla, what does your telekinesis say about his power level?

**S:**(_pause_) IT'S OVER 9,000!!!

**H:**What? 9,000? Wait, what does that mean?

**S:**It means this guy will give us a hell of a lot of trouble.

**H:**.


	20. The fight for Godzilla Unleased

**Godzilla vs Destroyah, Mothra vs Spacegodzilla, Rodan vs Hedorah-Fight for the Universe **

AKA-**Destroyah's Revenge**

**(note, AAnguirus, KKing Ghidorah (KMMiddle head, KLLeft head. KRRight head), SSpacegodzilla, HHedorah, RRodan, MMothra, GGodz-------------) **

**H:Does anyone even care about this warning anymore?**

Goten-Mechagodzilla X (GMX) flies into the air and flies towards Destroyah at mach speed. GMX drills into Destroyah's head, but the head disintegrates, making the attack useless. Destroyah turns around, looking at GMX's back.

**D:**Is that the best you got? You're just a pile of rust and crap!

**H:**Hey, I feel offended by that! I'm 30 crap!

**S:**OMG! DUDE, TAKE A BATH!!

GMX shoots cadmium missiles from the super x 3. Destroyah is hit at point-blank range. GMX jumps and uses his jet feet to ram backwards into Destroyah. GMX turns around and drills into Destroyah's chest. Destroyah shrieks in pain. The Gotengo drill creates a shockwave, sending Destroyah flying into a hill.

**R:**WT!

**H:**OMG, OMG, OMG!!!!

**G:**What the hell, man? He almost ko-ed Destroyah and we can't touch him.

**M:**Destroyah can't disintegrate into his smaller forms if he experiences cold.

After a short pause, Hedorah tosses a building onto Mothra.

**H:**Yeah, Yeah. Take that Mothra-Foo-ah! Yeah!

**S:**Hedorah, SHUT UP!!! You're not cool.

**G:**You know what, you are such a bitch. I'm removing you from GODZILLA UNLEASHED!!!!

Godzilla grabs a giant phone (which looks like two train carts) and calls Moguera.

_All your base, base, base. All your base, are belong to us. Move zig._

**G:**Ah, crap!

**R:**What?

**G:**I TOLD MOGUERA TO CHANGE THAT RINGTONE!!!

_Hello?_

**G:**Moguera! My main man!

_What?_

**G:**My main mecha! Are you still working on Godzilla Unleashed?

**H:**He can't be serious. I have to stop that phone call!

**S:**Let me help you, I always wanted to beat you up in a videogame.

**H:**What!?

Mothra blocks Spacegodzilla.

**M:**Godzilla, finish that call asap. We'll stall them, right Rodan?

Rodan is on the 'phone'.

**R:**Hey Moguera, would you want to have sex with Mothra?

_Hell yeah. You must be so jealous since I'm the only kaiju with a 'banger'._

**R:**OMG! I never noticed that, maybe…

**M:**WILL YOU STOP IT!!!

**R:**Moguera, I'm giving the phone to Godzilla.

**H:**Well, Moguera is giving 'something' to _yo mama._

**R:**That's it!

Rodan rams into Hedorah and starts pecking him but Hedorah head-butts him. Both kaiju fly into the sky while attacking each other. Mothra fights Spacegodzilla.

**G:**Moguera, do you have Hedorah in Godzilla unleashed?

_Well, we are not done with the 3d model. He's in the ds version but as a boss. We might make him playable in the Wii version. After we're done with Titanosaurus and Varan, we'll…_

**G:**TITANOSAURUS!?!? VARAN!?!?

_Is there something wrong?_

**G:**Why are those rejects in the game?

Well Varan is in because of popular demand and Titanosaurus gave me a soft taco last week.

**G:**Oh, excuse me. You won't let Zilla in GU just because he didn't go to Taco Bell.

Why do you want Zilla in the game?

**G:**I want to kick his ass like in GFW and chapter 5. But are you going to put Hedorah out of the wii version?

_Is George Bush a bitch?_

**G:**Yes

Then yes, I'll get Hedorah out of the Wii version.

**G:**Sweet.

Hedorah and Spacegodzilla stop fighting.

**H:**Ahh, too late. Now the only thing I can do in my free time is getting drunk in a bar.

**S:**Don't worry, in just a few minutes, all of our problems will be solved.

Spacegodzilla looks into the sky and sees a comet falling to earth. What is so important about it? Will the bad guys win? Will Godzilla lose? Does Moguera really have a 'banger'? Only time will tell…


	21. Devil Destroyah vs Planet Spacegodzilla

**Annoying warning disabled by Hedorah**

**H:**Sweet

Destroyah starts to sink into the ground until he completely disappeared. He reappears behind GMX, but is stopped by Godzilla. Godzilla fires an atomic ray at point-blank range, but it doesn't affect Destroyah since it disintegrates and reforms. Destroyah grabs Godzilla with his tail and impales GMX with his horn. Destroyah pulls his horn out of the mecha as it collapses to the ground. Devil Destroyah then looks at Godzilla.

**D:**Godzilla, the world will soon know about the new King of the Monsters, DEVIL DESTROYAH, THE GODZILLA KILLER!!!

Destroyah shoots a micro oxygen blast at Godzilla's face at point-blank range, burning Godzilla and knocking him out. While Destroyah looks at Godzilla, the super x 3 shoots Destroyah with cadmium missiles, turning his body from black to light purple. Although weakened from the blast, Destroyah tosses GMX into a building.

**R:**Mothra, why is he purple?

**M:**He can't dissolve into smaller Destroyahs, we can hurt him now!

Rodan shoots a fireball at Destroyah, but Destroyah blocks it with his hand. Although his hand is slightly burned, it quickly regenerates.

**R:**Just because we can hurt him doesn't mean we'll win.

Destroyah flew strait for Rodan, but a crystal shoots out of the ground, making Destroyah crash into it.

**H:**SPACEGODIZLLA!!! WHAT RU DOING?!?!?!

**S:**I'm going to rule the universe, and I won't let anyone get in my way.

Destroyah gets up.

**D:**Attacking me while I'm weak? That's pathetic, only a coward would do that.

**S:**My reputation means nothing, as long as I'm still on top.

Spacegodzilla teleports behind Destroyah.

**S:**And to do that, I must get rid of you!

Spacegodzilla teleports Destroyah and himself away. Both kaiju appear on a comet made out of crystals. The comet is slowly entering earth's atmosphere. Destroyah and Spacegodzilla are on different sides of the comet.

**D:**I must say, I'm surprised you created this comet with your own crystals.

**S:**Do you like it? I did, however, get some help.

Two asteroids in the tail of the comet land on the surface of the giant crystal and morphed into Obsidius and Krystalak. Both kaiju roar at Destroyah.

**S:**Easy guys, I can handle it. I'll see you in Godzilla Unleashed.

Both kaiju jump off the comet and fly off into space.

**D:**That was fast…

**S:**Well they wanted a cameo appearance to advertise for Godzilla Unleashed. But enough talk, let's finish this!

Spacegodzilla raises his right hand, creating crystals that surrounded Destroyah. Destroyah fires an oxygen destroyer blast aimed at Spacegodzilla. The blast destroys some crystals in Destroyah's path. Spacegodzilla tries to avoid the blast, but he loses his right arm, which he regenerates.

**D:**It doesn't matter if you regenerate, I know your weakness. You need energy to regenerate, and one you run out, I can kill you.

**S:**Why is it that you and Mothra are smartass kaiju? Did you read the script or something?

Unknown to Spacegodzilla, Destroyah was secretly digging his tail under the surface of the comet. The shape shifting tail shoots out from the ground and chokes Spacegodzilla. Spacegodzilla teleports out of the grapple and reappears on the right side of Destroyah. Spacegodzilla puts his hand onto the ground. The hand fuses with the comet's surface. Spacegodzilla pull out his hand, revealing that it transformed into a giant sphere of crystals about 150meters in diameter.

**D:**Impressive, but not surprising. That is nothing compared to my power!

Destroyah flies toward Spacegodzilla. Spacegodzilla tries to punch him with his giant hand, but he somehow misses. Spacegodzilla stops Destroyah by creating crystals in front of him. Destroyah starts changing the shape of the comet, creating a spike pit in the center of the comet.

**S:**You can't stop me! As long as I'm on this comet, I can't be defeated! I will be the ultimate kaiju! Nothing will stop my…

While Spacegodzilla was yammering about some crap, Destroyah blew up his face with Oxygen Absorber Mines (only in video games). Spacegodzilla's head regenerates, but signs of weakness are starting to show in Super Spacegodzilla.

**S:**I was monologuing, wasn't I?

Destroyah morphs his right hand into a giant claw. Although smaller than Spacegodzilla's, it is surrounded by a dark purple aura. Destroyah starts flying, but Spacegodzilla sends the spikes in the pit flying towards Destroyah. Destroyah creates a shield, which not only destroyed the crystals, but absorbed their power. Destroyah destroys the other crystals with a shockwave, turning them into ash.

**S:**This power, it's unimaginable! I MUST PERFORM MY ULTIMATE ATTACK!!!!

Spacegodzilla fuses with the entire comet. Spacegodzilla is now the size of a mountain. He is now Planet Spacegodzilla.

**D:**Is that the best you got?

**S:**WHAT? DO YOU OVIOUSLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?

**D:**I know it.

Both kaiju fly towards each other. At the same time, both kaiju slashed one another. Destroyah gets a small scratch while Spacegodzilla is almost unconscious.

**D:**I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!!

Destroyah punches Planet Spacegodzilla's stomach and unleashes a large blast that drills through him, creating a gapping hole in the giant kaiju.

**D:**THE END HAS COME!!!!

Destroyah charges up his body.

**D:**DIE!!!

Destroyah creates a giant explosion. Planet Spacegodzilla returns to its original form, normal Spacegodzilla. Spacegodzilla is covered with 3rd degree burns and possibly dead. Devil Destroyah returns to Tokyo while carrying Spacegodzilla. He finds Super Hedorah beaten to death.

**D:**Hedorah? What happened?

**G:**Well, what do you think happens when your gone for an entire chapter?

**D:**Good point. Nevertheless, BEGONE!!!

Destroyah charges up so much that nearby buildings melt.

**R:**Oh, COME ON!!!!

pikazilla1956 . deviantart . com


	22. Super Godzilla

**Annoying warning disabled by Hedorah**

**H:**I'm knocked out but I still got it. :)

**G:**This is just great, who is powerful enough to defeat Destroyah now?

Just then, Ultraman appears. As he lands, he pulls out a giant ipod and plays the Ultraman Tiga theme song (from one of his tv series).

**R:**Another cameo? Don't tell me Gamera is going to be here too.

**G:**Actually, I killed him last week.

**R:**Nice.

Ultraman attacks Destroyah, only to get cut in half and killed by his horn.

**M:**That was short.

**G:**Mothra, this is an American novel. No American cares about Ultraman.

Destroyah focuses his attention towards Godzilla. Rodan flies away.

**R:**I'm gone.

**G:**RODAN!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW YOU BI-OTCH!!!

While Godzilla watches Rodan fly away, Destroyah shoots an Oxygen Absorber Mine at Godzilla. Mothra rams into the attack to protect Godzilla, but the explosion greatly damages her. Mothra rests on the ground.

**G:**Mothra!

Godzilla glares at Destroyah.

**G:**You'll pay for that!

Godzilla runs towards Destroyah and tries to punch him, but Destroyah evades and slashes Godzilla's back. Destroyah then punches Godzilla and sends him flying into the hill side. Destroyah starts to charge up for an attack, but he is struck by a fierce blow.

**D:**What was that?

Destroyah looks around, looking for the source of the attack, but he is instantly pummeled by an invisible foe. Destroyah creates a shockwave to stop the attacker. It is revealed that it was Rodan, who was flying so fast that he was invisible. Rodan flinched from the shockwave, but receives minor damage.

**G:**I was wondering if chickens could fly.

**R:**SHUT UP!!!

Destroyah stomps on Rodan's head. Rodan is unconscious.

**G:**OH MY GOD!!! HE KILLED KENNEY!!! Oh, wait. He killed Rodan!

**H:**YOU BASTARD!

**G:**Hedorah, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

Destroyah and Godzilla stare at each other.

**D:**I expected more from the son of Godzilla.

Both kaiju charge up for an attack. Destroyah shoots an oxygen destroyer blast into the air.

**G:**You missed!

Destroyah laughs. Godzilla looks at the ball of energy and notices that it is falling towards himself. Godzilla fires an atomic ray at the ball, hoping that he'll destroy it. The ball of energy flies away, but Destroyah redirects it at Godzilla. Godzilla tries to run away, but is caught in the explosion. As the smoke clears, Destroyah grabs Godzilla, who is badly damaged.

**D:**You pitiful weakling, you don't deserve to live.

Destroyah tosses Godzilla in the air.

**D:**BEGONE!!!

Destroyah impales Godzilla's chest, then tosses him into the ground.

**D:**Now that no one can defeat me, there's nothing stopping me from destroying this planet.

Destroyah flies into the sky, where he plans to create enough energy to destroy Japan. The impact will increase the temperature of the atmosphere to over 1000 degrees, killing all live on planet earth. Mothra tries to get up, but notices Kiryu, looking at the dying Godzilla jr.

**M:**Godzilla?

Rodan also sees Godzilla on the ground, but focuses on Destroyah.

**R:**Is this really the end? Is there no one that can defeat Destroyah?

Mothra starts crying.

**R:**There's nothing we can do Mothra, even a Godzilla can die.

Kiryu roars as he charges up energy. He shoots a maser cannon blast at Godzilla, not to harm him, but to heal him. Godzilla's injuries are healing.

**M:**Rodan, hurry, give Godzilla your energy!

Mothra and Rodan also give Godzilla their energy. Mothra and Rodan waste so much energy, that the return to their normal form, losing their super forms while Kiryu starts to shut down. Mothra looks at Godzilla. Godzilla opens his eyes and turns into Rainbow Godzilla, where he is covered in colorful energy.

**H:**Rainbow? That's so gay.

Godzilla jumps 6000 ft into the air and lands on Hedorah. The impact creates an explosion. Godzilla looks at Destroyah, who has a giant ball of energy over his head. Godzilla leaps into the air high enough to hit Destroyah with an uppercut. Godzilla blows up the giant energy ball with his atomic ray. Destroyah looks at Godzilla.

**D:**This, this can not be. Have you become Burning Godzilla?

**G:**No, I'm Super Godzilla. THE PROTECTER OF EARTH!!!

**----**

**Ultraman Tiga lyrics**

shizuka ni asayake ga

daichi o tsutsundeku

itsumo to

kawaranu yoake...

haruka ni tsuzuiteku

kurikaeshi no naka de

bokura wa

ima o ikiteru

mienai kyou no kaze ni

tachimukatteyuku

itsumademo mamoritai

sono hohoemi o...

Wanna take you, baby, take me higher

ai o dakishimete ima

Gonna TIGA! Take me, take me higher

yuuki dakishimete tsuyoku

Wanna take you, baby, take me higher

kitto tadoritsukeru sa

Gonna TIGA! Take me, take me higher

atsui kodou o shinjite...

arasoigoto no nai

ashita o sagashiteru

daremo ga

machinozonderu

bokura ga dekiru koto o

tsuzuketeyuku yo

yasashiku narereba ii

tayasazu itai

Wanna take you, baby, take me higher

ai o dakishimete ima

Gonna TIGA! Take me, take me higher

yuuki dakishimete tsuyoku

Wanna take you, baby, take me higher

kitto tadoritsukeru sa

Gonna TIGA! Take me, take me higher

atsui kodou o shinjite...


	23. Super Godzilla vs Devil Destroyah

**Annoying warning disabled by Hedorah**

Super Godzilla and Devil Destroyah are punching the shit out of each other as both kaiju fall towards Tokyo. Godzilla clearly has an advantage as he grabs Destroyah and sends him falling headfirst into the ground, creating an explosion.

**R:**23,000 yen ($200) on Destroyah.

**M:**What?

**R:**There's nothing that says I can't bet on who will win.

**M:**(pause) 58,000 yen ($500) on Godzilla.

Godzilla lands on the ground and watches the smoke clear. However, Destroyah sneaks up next to Godzilla and tries to punch him in the face, but Godzilla grabs his arm. Destroyah tries his other hand, but Godzilla grabs it too. Godzilla starts crushing his arms but Destroyah slams Godzilla head into the ground by falling backwards. Destroyah gets up and tries to hit Godzilla with a micro oxygen blast at point blank range but Godzilla creates a nuclear pulse that sends Destroyah flying.

**M:**100,000 yen.

**R:**Fine, but no more, I need my money.

Destroyah uses his tail to grab a building. He tosses the building at Godzilla, but Godzilla catches it. Godzilla throws it back at Destroyah. Destroyah punches the building, destroying it; however he didn't know that the building was a distraction. While Godzilla tossed the building, he was charging up for an atomic ray blast. Destroyah was hit with the blast and suffered serious damage.

**D:**Impressive, but do you honestly think you can defeat me so easily?

Destroyah opened up the floral pattern on its chest and started to charge up energy. Godzilla also charges up energy. Destroyah shoots a large blast of energy from his chest while Godzilla shoots an atomic ray. Both beams collide with one another and creates a huge explosion.

**M/R:**HOLY S!!!!

Mothra, Rodan and Kiryu barely escape. When the smoke clears, Godzilla is untouched by the attack while Destroyah is very beaten up and burned, it is surprising that he is still alive.

**D:**I will not be defeated by some brat. You are nothing!

**G:**You're wrong, I am more than nothing, I'm the king of all monsters. I'M GODZILLA!!!!

Destroyah flies towards Godzilla, but Godzilla punches him in the face. He grabs Destroyah's tail and tosses him onto Spacegodzilla and Hedorah.

**S:**Hedorah, wake up! What the? OW!!!

Godzilla charges up for a final attack. The ground shakes and buildings fall due to Godzilla's power.

**S/H:**WHAT THE ?!?!?!?

Godzilla fires a giant atomic ray at the evil trio. The blast shoots them into space and creates a giant explosion. The trio are persumed dead. Godzilla returns to normal.

**G:**(pause)(Godzilla Roar)

Although our heros seemed to of won, Destroyah and his minions are still alive. They will return in the **Godzilla Unleashed Chronicles, **except for Hedorah, who couldn't make it into Godzilla Unleashed. He quickly became depressed and is normally found today raiding taverns with liquid light projections and people with fish heads.

**H:**My life sucks. Hey Moe Szyslak, give me another beer. I feel like I'm back in the early 1970s, where drugs were the only thing making me happy. I need to find Towelie and get high with him.


End file.
